gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life
Chapter One: A 'Normal' Trip AUGUST 28TH, 1720 - BARCELONA, SPAIN Simon, once again, was escaping from a Spanish prison and fleeing to the Caribbean Islands. While visiting Port Royal, instead of being another unknown traveler, he was welcomed with; "Good day Simon!" Hmmm. John must have spread word of the Revolution. He traveled through Port Royal and finally found the shipwright. "Hola! I would like to buy another ship!" Simon said, trying to cheer up his old friend Darby Drydock. He just glared. "Dude seriously." He remained silent and continued to glare blankly at Simon. "I have 100 gold to offer for a Light Sloop." Darby did not respond. "400?" Darby's eyes lit up. "Deal. But you do realize this is the fourth time this month." He finally replied. Simon handed him the gold and Darby told Simon where to find his ship. "Thanks!" Simon said as he watched as Darby began to stand in his 'glare' position again. Simon ran back to the shipwright, stole 1 gold, and ran away to the dock. Simon couldn't tell if his old friend Darby was mad or not, he's always glaring. Simon got to the docks with help of another friend, Robert Cannonbreaker. They were halted by the EITC who were unloading gunpowder. A lot of it. That's not good. ''Simon & Robert left the dock and hurried to a dinghy and quickly rowed to Robert's ship, the Storm-sail Warrior. They sped away from Port Royal as quickly as possible. While passing Cutthroat, Richard - Robert's brother - spotted the HMS Cardinal escaping Port Royal and heading Northeast towards England. It was normal to see an EITC ship leave to England, but this one looked like it was in a hurry. They dropped the topic but quickly became distracted once again as they saw an entire EITC fleet leave Port Royal, trailing behind the HMS Cardinal. Seconds later, there was a giant explosion, completely destroying Port Royal. "What was that." Richard yelled as the trio of Marauder's stared with sadness at the burning island. They finally continued their trip to Padres which took a little more than ten minutes. They finally began there mission. Simon got to his shack and picked up his things. ''Hmmm. #''Cutlass. Check.'' #''Musket. Check'' #''Gold. Check.'' #''Repeater. Check'' #''Brain. Check.'' Simon strided out of his shack and found the shipwright. He, like Darby, glared at him. Simon sighed, "Nevermind." He continued to walk and found his guildies at another shipwright. Simon was relieved to see that Balthasar Bollard was a little friendlier. "Ahoy mate!" Bollard said, "Oh thank god." Simon sighed revealingly. "What?" "Uh, nothing. I'd like to purchase a War Sloop." Simon replied, "Okay, that will be 10000 gold." Bollard said loudly enough for the whole town to here him, "What was that for?" Simon asked, "Business." Bollard said blankly. "Anyways, your ship will be at the docks in two day. I need to order it from Spain." Bollard said while completing the order form. "Say, what's your name?" Bollard asked. "Christopher Seamorgan." Simon lied. "Okay. I'll send it with the merchant. It'll be here later this week." Bollard said. Simon walked away stiffly. Okay. Now I need to find the marauders. Kingshead. ''Simon quickly climbed aboard Richard's ship and waited for departure. All the sudden, the puny Light Galleon, the Riptide Stallion, jolted and started to tip over. Luckily, Simon, as well as Robert and Richard, escaped. "Again, what was that!" Richard yelled again. As the ship quickly sank, they rushed onto a dinghy and sailed back to land. They then got on the Storm-Sail Warrior and headed out to Kingshead. Chapter Two: The Marauders '''AUGUST 29TH, 1720 - KINGSHEAD' '"'Okay everyone, we must quickly enter Kingshead without being spotted, find the rest of the marauder's, exit, and sail away. Si?" Simon instructed. "Yes sir!" The Cannonbreakers saluted. The three Marauders ran to the front doors but were halted by the Royal Navy, "Oi, who are you?" the guard questioned, "Don't worry," Richard chuckled, "I got this." "No he doesn't." Robert whispered to Simon. "My name is James," Richard said in an odd voice, "And mine is Nicholas." the guard said loud enough so his friend could hear the conversation. "I'm the King of Italy's guard at the ball tonight." Richard said, "The ITB ball?" The guard asked quickly. "Yes, my disciplined friend," Richard said again, "My friends and I are working for our friend, the King of Italy, as security for the..." Richard trailed off as he looked back at his friends in confusion. ''ITB Party & Ball! ''Simon mouthed quickly. "The ball." Richard finished. The guard looked around for a couple seconds but finally invited the trio into the fort. To be continued xD Scenes ﻿ Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories